Imagination Is The Key To A Dirty Mind
by DSDM
Summary: Hogwarts is running wild! Hermione and Ron? Harry and Draco? And what's that?.... Oh my god, Snape and... Luna! Will our poor students and professors be aware of what is going on? Be aware of their hormones... and their dirty minds! Pairings inside!
1. Who Will Be Washed?

**AU- For a full list of Pairings and characters featuring in this story, scroll down. **

_This story shall contain lots of odd couples, dirtiness, but I asure you it will have a PLOT =). _

**For now, enjoy**

**CHAPTER 1 - WHO WILL BE WASHED?**

It was a sunny Friday when Fred and George went to visit the prefects bathroom. Since they were not prefects or whatsoever, they had to come up with a plan. So George decided to disguise himself as Neville, who wasn't a prefect either, but just so that he wouldn't get in trouble.

While transforming himself into Neville, Luna entered. She dropped her magic wand in shock and gaped at the two boys who were standing there, smiling sheepishly and scratching their head.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing? I know exactly what you naughty boys are up to, and you will not fool me or any other student again."

Just as George and Fred wanted to say something in their defence, a groaning sound came from behind Luna and they all looked at the source of the sound in surprise. While Luna started to scream, Fred and George couldn't hold their laughter: HARRY AND DRACO! The two boys, caught in the act, looked up in shock at their unwelcome visitors and started to blush madly.

"I… I..", Harry mumbled, "I really don't know what to say right now."

The others still gaped at him whilst Luna continued screaming. "For two years I had a huge crush on you, Harry. A huge crush! And now you are literally just sleeping with the enemy."

Draco turned red and yelled: "What enemy?"

"Oh come on, Draco", Fred said while defending Luna, "You are from Slytherin. Plus you are just plain mean and vicious."

Then George turned up to Harry. "How on earth could you sleep with that blondie? I always thought you liked redheads."

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps I do. But Neville….." George flinched as he realised half of him looked like Neville Longbottom. "This was not part of the plan. Actually I am George, transforming into Neville. But that's not our main problem."

Harry shook his head. "I know."

Draco in the meanwhile was tiptoeing towards the exit when Luna caught him by his waist. "Don't you dare, you coward," Luna said while dragging Draco back into the room again. "We still have a little issue called Harry and Draco are gay to discuss." Draco raised a finger and opened his mouth.

"OOOOOH hell. Is this suppose to happen?" George, half Neville, turned around and showed a hairy back. "How hairy is your friend, Luna? It's disgusting." To everybody's surprise the door of the prefects bathroom opened again. Everybody looked silently at the entrance when two people (heavily kissing) walked in.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Harry shouted in shock. "I told you I wanted to have this room for myself for at least an hour."

"Well, you're not doing a good job then, mate," Ron said while ripping off Hermione's bra.

"Ron…." Hermione's voice was filled with disbelief. "Can't you see there are people here?" Ron shrugged. "Harry isn't wearing anything either. Just relax." Clearly Fred and George hadn't noticed that either, because suddenly they were really intrigued by Harry's wand of flesh.

Luna, who was still keeping Draco at bay, rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For Gods sake. I just need a bath!"

"Alright, alright," Draco said, who clearly was done with all the madness. "Luna, go bathing, please. Hermione and Ron, get a room! George, shave, please and Fred, just leave the room." Draco stopped talking but suddenly said "Oh and Harry, come and meet me in fifteen in the dungeons."

Fred rolled his eyes. "And what will you do Draco? Oh let me guess."

Hermione caught Ron's wrist and guided him towards the exit. "Fine, we'll leave." But Ron struggled against her grip. "Hermione, no! The bath, remember?" he grumbled under his breath. "I'm very dirty."

Luna sighed audibly. "Well, so am I! And I'm fed up with all of you." Without as much as a warning she stripped off her coat. All the boys in the room swallowed, except for Harry and Draco, who already left the room in silence. Hermione smiled. Since she already knew about the new relationship of the two, she was really happy for both of them. "Oh, come on Ron. Just let Luna wash her filthy body. It's for her own good. And ours! We can do some dirty stuff for ourselves in the bedroom." While saying this Hermione pulled some handcuffs out of her coat. Fred and George, who was still partly Neville, silently crept up behind the half-naked Hermione with the excuse to study her handcuffs. Luna dropped the last of her garments and entered the bath, letting out a sigh of joy when the water dashed around her form. "This is goooooood." She moaned.

"For the last time, Ron!"

"Alright, alright," Ron mumbled.

Hermione added, "Are you coming too, Fred and, euhm….. Neville-George?"

Luna relaxed while Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, who was still partially resembling Neville (how strong was that spell?), left the room. For a moment the prefects bathroom was filled with silence and Luna closed her eyes.

Then, without knocking on the door, Professor Severus Snape entered the room quietly. He was only wearing a robe and silently moped about the insolent behaviour of his students. When he reached the bath he slipped of his robe and entered it. Still unaware of Luna's presence, he closed his eyes as well and relaxed. After a while Snape couldn't help himself and, very unlike his character, farted, but the sound was so silent that Luna ( just like Snape) wasn't aware that she wasn't alone in the hot bath anymore. Luna shifted but kept her eyes closed. Snape could feel the soft ripples of the water touching his skin but didn't thought a thing of it.

While Luna started to drift of into a wonderful world of her own, Snape's imagination had run wild as well and he now started to fantasize about touching a horse on a market place to check if it was a good quality creature. Luna dreamed about the hottest boy in town coming to pay her a visit when he leaned forward and started to touch her boob. She sighed softly. 'This feels so real' she thought.

Meanwhile, Snape was fondling the horse and had to conclude that its skin was very soft and delicate. He wondered if every horse felt as soft as this one. But when the horse let out a sigh his attention got focussed on the horse's mouth. 'Can horses sigh?' he questioned himself. Luna moaned softly. 'His touch is so good. Magical almost.' Snape leaned closer to the horse, his breath tickling the skin of the delicate creature, which in fact was Luna who was already leaning into his touch. 'Just a bit closer.' She thought desperately. Snape let go of the horse and Luna whimpered sadly. He shifted as in his dream he walked over to the boy who was selling the horse.

'Harry.' Snape heard himself say to the boy in his dream. 'How much for this horse.' But Harry, a perfect resemblance of Harry Potter – one of his most annoying students – opened his mouth and started to recite the professor's latest lesson about the ridiculous curse.

Snape looked down at the boy in frustration and wished he could shut the boy up. But when he looked around him there was nothing to make him quiet. So, in a desperate attempt to silence his most annoying student ever – also the one with the most beautiful eyes – he did the one thing that came to his mind and leaned forward to kiss the boy brutally. Luna gasped when lips crashed down on hers and arched her back. Snape's kiss became less violent when he noticed the boy had shut up and wondered why the kiss felt so real.

Too real.

Too damn real and too good for a boy's kiss.

Especially that of one of his students.

To assure himself of this all being a dream he wrapped his arms around the boy. On that moment the real life Harry and real life Draco walked into the prefects bathroom to see if the others were all gone. After all, the dungeons were already occupied. They came to a halt when they saw and heard what was in fact happening in the bath tub.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered, "Luna and Professor Snape are having sexual intercourse."

Draco also saw the kissing professor with his arms wrapped around Luna. "That is so gross! What do we do?"

Harry looked pensive. "I don't know. I really don't……."

* * *

**The following story will contain as main pairings:**

Draco x Harry  
Snape x Luna  
Ron x Hermione  
Hermione x Fred&George

Other pairings (Now kept secret) will involve:

Cedric, Cho, Barty Jr, Dumbledore, Ginny, Rita, Neville And prepare for much more strange and unusual couples!

R&R If you like it. We accept suggestions for pairings ;)


	2. A Bad Day for Ron

Unnecessary yet very important and by accident forgotten to be placed at chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from Harry Potter. **Unless he likes dirty talk. _We pown dirty talk_ xD

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – A BAD DAY FOR RON**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and snuggled closer to the welcome source of warmth next to her. Just then she realised something was off, as not only she was snuggled to someone but something warm and hard was hugging her from behind. And it definitely wasn't her teddy.

Immediately she jumped up from her bed and looked down at the two culprits who grinned sheepishly at her. George scratched his head and looked away while Fred just gave her a small wave.

"What on earth are the two of you doing in my bed? Don't you know there's a rule against it?" she accusingly pointed a finger at both of them.

"Well, yesterday," Fred started with a playful grin on his face, "you couldn't get enough of us." Hermione turned a bright red and fumed. George still didn't dare to look at her and shyly pushed his brother out of the bed. "No, Fred. Don't do this. I feel pity for Ron."

Hermione pressed Fred's clothes into his hands as a sign that they should leave. "Nothing happened, understood!" She said in a demanding kind of way.

"Yeah yeah." Fred walked towards the door when he bumped into Harry. It took a moment before he realised who had bumped into him and how this person was dressed – or rather not dressed – and Harry's eyes turned wide as he shrieked in horror.

"Get out!" Was all Hermione had to say as George and Fred hurried out of the bedroom.

* * *

Ron was dancing to the music of Britney Spears when he heard Harry shriek, and quickly switched of the stereo. He ran off the stairs and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry was pacing nervously.

"Harry, that shriek, was that you?" Ron panted but Harry shrugged.

"No, sorry," Harry replied while scratching his head, "It was Hermione."

At this moment Hermione crept up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him. She quickly made use of her emergency lie to cover up for the incident that caused Harry to shriek earlier on. "There you are, finally! What took you so long? We were supposed to meet an hour ago in the library to study the new Kama Sutra Guide that came in yesterday."

Harry looked disgusted, but also kind of pleased.

"Anyway, now you two are here I can finally tell you what Draco and I saw yesterday in the prefects bathroom."

Hermione and Ron looked interested at Harry and shuffled closer to him.

"Euhm… well, where do I start? Well, when you guys all left the prefects bathroom, Draco and I decided to return. We thought we were all alone, but Luna was still there." It looked like Hermione lost her interest. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly… euhm… alone."

"No, of course not," said Ron, thinking to be clever, "You were there too."

Harry sighed. "That's was not what I meant."

"Yes, and Draco was there as well."

"Ron, please, let me finish!" Harry started to get irritated. "Well, Luna was in bath with professor Snape. And they were touching each other and, you know, kissing."

"Well, actually Snape was touching." Draco smirked as he appeared in the doorway. "Missed me, Harry?" He grinned and Harry turned a bright pink.

"Don't tell me you gave Draco the password, Harry." Hermione fumed, and Harry looked away. "So, Snape and Luna?! Are you serious, are you truly serious? I cannot believe it!" They all looked at Hermione who was swirling around on her feet whilst saying how improbable it all sounded.

Harry opened his mouth to say he was truly serious when suddenly Ginny rushed into the room, knocking Draco off his feet. "Where is he? My gorgeous hunk of man!" She screeched. They all gaped at her.

"Ginny?" Ron started.

"No, let me think," Ginny brought a finger to her lips and looked as if she was in deep thought. "The prefects bathroom!" she was about to dash off again when Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked with a husky voice. Draco quirked a brow at this.

"Or maybe in the library?" Ginny kept on guessing where her mysterious lover could be. "Or the Great Hall, perhaps!"

Harry would not let go of her wrist, and Draco's brow quirked even more. "Maybe she will tell you when you let go of her, Harry!" Harry looked at Draco and then at Ginny's wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, eh… Ginny." Ginny frowned at him.

"Now that you're here, have you talked to Luna lately?" Hermione wanted to know it all. If someone would know about Luna and Snape it would be Ginny. Ginny turned a bright red colour. She was clearly hiding something when she stuttered a 'no'.

Harry took a step backwards, away from her and bumped into Draco who grinned down at him in a malicious kind of way.

"Let the poor girl continue her search." Harry said and tried to walk off when Draco wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes, let the poor girl continue her search, Hermione." Draco added in a low voice whilst looking dangerously at the girls in the room.

Ginny smiled a bit at this and was about to exit the room when her way was blocked by Ron. He had been pushed by Hermione who madly wanted to know if Luna had been in bath with Snape – and touching of course.

"Hermione, please. Let my little sister go." Ron said while Hermione gave up her efforts. "All right, all right, it's your call." Ginny sighed while exiting the common room.

"Well, I don't know what you naughty boys are up to," Hermione said to Harry and Draco, "but Ron and I are gonna get to the bottom of this." Ron just gulped.

Draco smiled at Harry. "I think that we are going to have a little fun in the bedroom while it's still empty there, right Harry?" Harry cast a last glance at the retreating form of Ginny, and then when the doorway was empty he finally turned his head to look at Draco again. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips which didn't go unnoticed by Draco who glared at him.

"Harry, now!" Harry smiled and followed Draco's guidance.

"Good luck guys." Harry managed to say to Hermione and Ron while he was tugged along the staircase by Draco.

When they were gone Hermione looked at Ron and licked her lips.

"Hugs first, research later!" she exclaimed and began hugging Ron and kissing him madly. Tracing small butterfly kisses down his neck, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and forced him down onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron wasn't struggling and returned the kisses just as hungrily.

Suddenly Hermione stopped.

"You just wait here, Casanova of mine. I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a sec."

Ron smiled at her but realised he was losing his erection. While turning himself on again in front of the fireplace, Snape walked into the room. He stirred when he spotted Ron touching himself but otherwise didn't say a word. He contemplated what to do for a moment and decided to turn back since the person he was looking for, Ginny, wasn't around. His shoe crackled and Ron jumped up from the couch and paralysed when he saw the evil potions master in the doorway.

"P…Professor Snape…" He started, still in shock.

'How did he enter the common room?' He wondered.

Snape turned around slowly and looked at Ron's face, deliberately avoiding to look lower than Ron's upper body. "Mister Weasley, enjoying your weekend, I see?"

Ron zipped his pants and walked to a chair nearby. He didn't have an answer ready and the professor smirked. His low monotone voice continued.

"I'm surprised Miss Granger isn't around to enjoy all the entertainment instead of me." Ron blushed and prayed for Hermione to come back, but unfortunately the door stayed closed. He looked at it desperately but when it didn't budge he decided to confront Snape about the incident earlier on instead.

"Professor. With due respect, what exactly happened yesterday in the prefects' bathroom?" He looked at his professor. Snape was caught by surprise but immediately redeemed himself.

"What an insolent implication you have there, mr Weasley." He snarled and his pitch black eyes shone dangerously. Ron looked firmly at his professor and Snape was kind of impressed with his direct approach.

"Well, mr Weasley, actually you made a good point there. I had a great evening with a great student. And I can truly say, it was a good combination." Snape said while walking up to the chair where Ron was sitting. Suddenly the potions master started to rub Ron's wand, which grew by the second.

Ron bit down on his lip in order not to cry out.

Just then Hermione slammed open the door and her eyes grew wide. "OH MY….."


	3. Draco's Freak Show

**CHAPTER 3:**** DRACO'S FREAK SHOW**

"It's not proper. With that teacher!" Hermione groaned.

George and Fred both nodded while they listened to her rambling. She kicked another defenceless book out of her way. Her hair tangled around her fingers as she pulled at them in anguish. Growling like an animal she paced around the room kicking everything she met out of her way. Fred and George could do no more than just watch her in silence and avoid getting in her way as well. The library was completely silent except for Hermione's complains.

Fred cleared his throat. "Think about it this way, Granger, at least he was still wearing his pants!" She threw her hands in the air in despair and anger.

From behind one of the bookshelves a silent figure appeared and made her way to the other side of the library. But she wouldn't get very far as George saw that this was his chance to escape from Hermione's grumbling. He caught the girl's wrist and made her turn to him.

"Hi." He said clumsily and she looked at him with big eyes. Just then she was noticed by Hermione who turned even a brighter red and if possible green as well.

"Luna!" She screeched and immediately went over to the girl, knocking George off his feet. "I've had enough of it. Of all of it! All the secrecy and betrayals! You slept with him too! How long has this been going on? How long has he been doing his 'thing' with MY RON?" She was panting heavily now and stood with her hands in her sides staring daggers to her poor victim. Luna flinched at her words and helplessly looked at Fred and George, who was still sprawled across the ground. When she found that none of the boys would come to her rescue she looked at Hermione again and frowned.

"Well, if Ron can do dirty, I can do dirty too. George, take off your cloak."

George, still lying on the ground, blinked and started to unbutton his cloak. Fred smacked a hand to his own face in despair at his brother's nimble performance. Once George's own Nimbus 2000 was shown, Fred looked at Hermione and saw sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Euhmm… George," Hermione whispered, "that is indeed quite a private thing you're showing us right now. Did I ever give you permission?"

Luna snapped her head at Hermione at these words. "So it is true!" She accusingly pointed a finger at Hermione and took a step closer to her – cleverly avoiding George who tried to grab her leg and pull her down with him. "Does Ron know?"

Hermione waved it away. "Oh, just forget about it, Luna. Yeah, me and the twins, so what? If he can do it, I can do it better. Follow me George, we have some Nimbusses to ride." She grabbed his hand and lifted him up from the ground.

Luna looked at it in amazement. "But I never…" she couldn't finish her sentence because a dark figure was already looming over her.

"Well, well, well. Are the students gossiping instead of studying?" Narrow dark eyes darted dangerously from one student to another. George gulped and tightened his grip on Hermione's hand which didn't go unnoticed by our favourite potions master.

"S… Snape!" Luna gasped in shock.

Hermione took the opportunity to dash out of the room, tugging Fred and George with her. "I have no business with you!" She huffed angrily when she passed Snape. He merely watched her stalk off.

"Miss Lovegood, what a nice pleasure to see you once again. Too bad we're not around a bath tub right now, but hey, bookshelves cover up most of the noises as well." While saying this Snape unzipped his pants, but this didn't go unnoticed by an unknown figure who was standing only two bookshelves away.

Luna took a step backwards.

"Professor. It's not right. It was an accident." She chirped.

"Don't be shy, Luna. Honour your name like you did before." He smirked and advanced on her.

* * *

Harry bumped into Ginny in the hallway.

"Watch your step!"

He looked down.

"Oh Sorry Ginny, I didn't notice it was you." He helped her up and frowned. She looked flushed. Had she been in a hurry again?

"Found your gorgeous hunk of man already?" Harry tried.

Ginny stuttered. "Well, yes…no…yes." She nodded affirmative and quickly took off.

Harry, now boiling with rage and jealousy, watched her go. What was going on here? Ginny had always been affectionate towards him and amiable. Secretly, even though Harry always denied it to even himself, he had been in love with her from the moment he had met her.

But things have changed. He was dating Draco now. Speaking of which, from the doorway that leads to the dungeons, a pale boy entered the hallway. He winked at Harry and gave him a passionate kiss.

A few heads turned, and Cho (Harry's ex-girlfriend) looked disgusted at the two boys. Harry felt Draco's weapon growing between his legs and pulled his boyfriend away.

"Missed me?" Draco said with a playful snarl.

"Lots." Harry murmured back.

"I saw you talking to Ginny. Nothing serious, I hope? I mean, it's not like you two sleep with each other, is it?" He laughed. Harry turned a bright red and looked away.

Of course he had never slept with her, she avoided him all the time.

Draco saw Harry's colour changing and didn't like it one bit. Just then Cedric passed them by and, in a vain attempt to make Harry feel as jealous as he was at that very moment, Draco grabbed him by the waist and kissed the Hufflepuff boy's lips. Cedric's eyes widened in surprise but other than that he did not react.

Cho once again gave a look of disgust. This time her boyfriend was taken by the blonde God of 'pleasure'- as she called him inside her mind. Oh, how she longed to be a guy and be kissed by him like all the others.

Draco broke the kiss and released the boy. Cedric sighed.

Draco smiled at him and Cedric felt confused.

Was he happy?

Was he disgusted?

Was he horny? He couldn't decide.

He walked away to the door and with a last glance at Draco he departed.

Harry glowered at him.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

Draco shrugged. "All those month we've dated, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her. Always longing for her kiss, always smelling her hair. I've had enough of it. I wanted you to feel how I feel. And I shall do everything needed to keep that redhead away from you, everything!"

Harry looked flushed now and was breathing heavily. With half-lidded eyes he watched Draco rage on before him and for the first time realised how enticing the blonde's possessiveness actually was. The blood was pumping through his veins and he suddenly leapt into the boy's arms. Draco blinked and looked down at the famous wizard in his embrace.

"Harry?"

But Harry snuggled closer to him. "I want you, now!" He pleaded and demanded at the same time. Harry grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him away from the crowded hallway. They ran off the stairs into the dark dungeons, leaving behind lots of confused students.

They were all thinking the same: Was Harry doing the right thing by binding himself to this possessive freak?!


	4. The Feathered Owl

**CHAPTER 4****: THE FEATHERED OWL**

It was the third night in a row Harry woke up crying out loud. He grabbed his glasses and looked around. Next to him he saw Draco gawking at him. A shiver run down his spine. He could still feel the handcuffs pressing against his wrists. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The last two weeks Draco hadn't been as nice and gentle as he had been before. He had become cruel and insensitive. Harry immediately grabbed his head.

"Oh, my headache has returned." He faked.

Draco only smirked, his obsessive gaze never leaving the young man's form. "Did it now?" His sharp voice replied.

Harry attempted to get out of the bed, but Draco refused to let him leave. He quickly sneaked an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him back close to him. At that moment Ron opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. "What is Draco doing in your bed?" He looked disgusted at the two boys.

Harry wanted to tell Ron about his bad dreams and Draco's temper but was silenced by a rough kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Ron jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Mmm, you taste so nice." Draco purred and Ron rolled his eyes at the sounds made behind his back. "For Merlin's sake…" He quickly tucked a letter inside one of his pockets which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Ron?" He started but was silenced by another kiss.

Ron didn't respond and exited the room.

"Draco, enough!" Harry pushed the blonde off of him.

* * *

At the same time in the Owlery Cedric Diggory finished his letter to his parents and demanded an owl to deliver his note. Ron entered the room looking suspiciously around and was startled when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Are you all right, mate?" Cedric smiled crookedly at him. "You seem a bit jumpy." Ron ran a hand through his hair and looked agitated. Cedric watched Ron walking to an owl nearby and studied him.

After a minute or so he decided to leave the Owlery, to Ron's relief. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and puffed: "Finally he left. He's always checking me out ever since Draco kissed him. He's even keeping a close eye on me when I'm leaving the shower. But now I have to concentrate on some other things. How do I get this very important letter delivered in time?" He quickly fetched an owl whose feathers he found prettiest and attached the letter to his leg. The owl nervously fidgeted before he took off. Ron watched the owl fly away and was about to leave the Owlery. Then he saw the clumsy owl trying to dodge another owl and accidentally dropping the letter. Immediately Ron ran off the stairs.

The letter fell down into the courtyard.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to be taking a stroll down this exact same courtyard. As if by fate, the letter tumbled down in front of his feet. He leaned forward to pick up the letter and his beard touched the ground, gliding through the mud.

He carefully opened it and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Barty, Jr,_

_As you requested I hereby send you the details on the relationship between Snape, the potions master – as you call him – and Luna, my loony schoolmate. After I heard you spotted the two 'love birds' (mind the cynical tone) in the library, I immediately questioned the professor himself. This acquired a lot of my courage, since he sexually harassed me multiple times. I have to tell you, I'm not sure who you are and what your intentions are, but in this case I trust you. Snape confirmed that he indeed has a thing going with Lovegood, so we must get into action soon! _

_Love, Ron_

Dumbledore looked disgusted.

One of his teachers with a student?

How did he manage to do that?

Dumbledore felt jealous, but had to undertake action since he was the headmaster.

He hurried to the entrance hall and didn't notice Ron hurrying into the courtyard. Ron saw his headmaster running of with the letter and questioned the situation. Then he spotted the owl lying on the ground.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

* * *

"Hermione, are you there?"

Ron stood in front of the ladies toilet waiting for his girlfriend to come out. "I need to talk to you, right now."

He could hear some muffled sounds before Hermione replied. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I have a lot of homework to do. Maybe we can study a new position from the Kama Sutra Guide tonight?" Ron pressed his ear against the door and was certain he could hear a man moan. Or were there two men moaning? Hermione seemed to make a hushing sound and everything went quiet. "No, it's something else. I did something really stupid." Hermione looked around the corner of the door and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She subconsciously stumped the twins to keep them quiet.

"Well, you know about Luna and Snape, right?" Hermione looked disgusted. "Of course I know." George was tugging Hermione's shirt and felt his hand being slapped away by foresaid person. Ron continued. "And you also know that he, Snape, I mean, also tried to harass me? Remember, when you walked into our common room, last week?" Fred placed his lips over his brother's to keep him silent, in a feeble attempt to help Hermione. "Yes Ron, of course I remember. That repulsive image will not leave my mind in ages, I guess." Hermione seemed to notice the twins who were making out beside of her and felt herself getting jealous and aroused at the same time. Ron saw a blush spreading over Hermione's face and looked suspicious. He scratched his head clumsily.

"Well, I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to help Luna, see? In the library someone spotted the two. He was witnessing Snape sexually harassing Luna."

Hermione came out of the toilet and listened carefully. She had momentarily forgotten the twins who were still occupied with each other in a tangled knot on the toilet floor. "I do not know who this man is," Ron continued, "but he asked me by letter to take care of it. I wrote back to him this morning that I confirm their relationship and asked him to take care of the rest."

Hermione run a hand through her hair. "Oh my god, Ron. You don't even know who this freak is!"

Ron gulped. "Well, the worst part is… Dumbledore found the letter." Hermione was shocked while Ron told her the story of the falling owl. After that, Hermione became furious. "This will not only get Snape into trouble, but also our good friend Luna! What have you done, Ron, what have you done?"

* * *

At the same time in Harry's bedroom, a handcuffed Harry was getting a visit from Ginny.

"Harry? I need to talk to you. It's about Draco…"


End file.
